Temptations
by xXHeartxCindyXx
Summary: Different choice of foods - different unique person. Do they match? Reader X D.Gray-Man Characters
1. Cheesecake Allen Walker

**Allen Walker**

**Rainbow Cheesecakes**

_[Name] stared at the beautifully made and amazingly decorated cakes in the pastry shop. She had always loved to visit the shop since she was young, because her sweet tooth would always ache for more treats. Her eyes landed upon a lemon cheesecake, decorated with fabulously tempered chocolate and delicately fluffed up cream that were made into different, but cute, shapes._

_Suddenly, [Name] had an idea. Soon it was Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day comes chocolates and girls giving them to the boys that they like. She decided; she would make a cheesecake for her loved one, Allen Walker, for Valentine's Day. _

_She loved him very much – he was someone that she cherished, someone that she looked to when she was sad and someone she couldn't live without. _

_Once she had bought all the ingredients, just a day before Valentine's Day, [Name] hurried home and began to create the dessert that would make her loved one happy. She put all her effort into it, her heart and her emotions. Not so much the tears and sweat. _

_Once she was finished, she put it away in a box into the fridge. She felt happy and accomplished that she had made the cheesecake and that it had turned out quite well. _

"_Hello? Allen?" [Name] spoke into the mobile phone as she was getting ready. _

"_[Name]? Hi! How are you?" Allen asked happily._

"_Um, do you mind if you come over to my house after school today?" She asked, her cheeks feeling red._

"_After school? Just the two of us?"_

"_N-No!" [Name] panicked a bit, quickly deciding that she would also invite Lavi and Lenalee since she didn't think that the two of them would be able to finish the cheesecake themselves. "Lavi and Lenalee as well!"_

"_Alright! I'll come! But uh…what for?" _

"_A celebration!" [Name] replied quickly._

"_Ok, then. I'll see you at school then! Bye!" _

"_See you there." She hung up._

_Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and [Name] walked to [Name]'s house. She opened the doors and they flowed in, ready to celebrate. [Name] and Lenalee had conversed at school what they would do, and they concluded that Allen and Lavi would stay in the living room whilst Lenalee and her prepared the cheesecake._

_They cut it all up and served it, on elegant glass plates before serving them to Allen and Lavi. They all sat down and examined the cake, staring in awe. It was amazingly made, they thought._

"_Happy Valentine's Day!" [Name] and Lenalee chimed. _

_The two boys looked up and smiled, repeating what the females just said. _

"_Happy Valentine's Day!"_

_They began to eat the cheesecake, finishing it very soon. _

"_Who made this?" Allen asked, smiling._

"_Me." [Name] put her and up and blushed. _

"_It's really good!" The white haired boy grinned at her, before quickly stealing a piece of hers. _

"_H-Hey!" She complained._

"_You weren't looking, so it's mine!" Allen laughed cheekily. _

_Lavi and Lenalee laughed. They could see that they both liked each other. It was stupid of both of them to not acknowledge each other's feelings and just stay as 'friends', when they could've been more. But that might've just been those two. _

_They were like parallel walls, but the cheesecake had brought them closer together. _

_They might not end up being parallel, after all._


	2. Apple Pie Lavi

**Lavi**

**Flying Apple Pies**

_[Name] sighed. She had no idea what to do for the little tea party that she and Lenalee had planned, along with Lavi and Allen. She had to make something. But she didn't know what._

"_What should I make?!" [Name] sighed in frustration. She really didn't know what to do. _

"_Um…what about an apple pie?" Lenalee suggested._

"_Apple pie…?" [Name] piped up and clicked her fingers. She could make that. They were easy to make and yummy to eat, too! "Thanks, Lenalee!"_

"_You're welcome. Oh yes, maybe you should make a little bit more…and make them smaller in size, too. Just in case…" Lenalee said, her eyes fierce. _

"_Um…ok."_

_Lenalee was right. After she had made the cute little small apple pies that she suggested, Allen and Lavi came over and started to have a food fighting war, because Lavi had accidently flicked part of the pie into Allen's face. _

_[Name] wasn't even sure that Lavi and Allen were acting normal. They didn't usually do what they did now. But what they did was what they did. Apple pie was everywhere in the kitchen, since they ate it there as it was the nicest place to eat, other than the dining table, which had all this stuff on it from work. _

"_You're cleaning all that up!" [Name] crossed her arms in annoyance and strutted off, plopping herself onto the soft beanbag in the room corner. "Clean!"_

_Allen and Lavi sulked, before they started to clean. Lavi glanced over at [Name] with a cloth, before blinking a few times and looking over to her. He made his way over, with [Name] raising an eyebrow in confusion._

"_What?" She asked._

"_You have something on your cheek." Lavi said, leaning closer. He reached with his cloth to dab it off, but stopped short and went to kiss her cheek instead. There was really nothing on it; he lied._

_[Name]'s eyes widened and she stared at him in complete disbelief. What did he just do?_

"_I love you too~!" Lavi went off to clean again._

"_W-What?! LAVI!" Red flushed her cheeks, remembering that Lavi had pecked her on the cheek, and what he said afterward._


	3. Salt Caramel Kanda Yu

**Kanda Yu**

**Indulgent Salt Caramels**

"_Kanda, Kanda!" [Name] ran up to Kanda, holding a small basket of sweet treats. The dark haired man turned around, his hands in his pockets, as he stared at the female with an eyebrow raised._

"_What?" He asked. His voice was somewhat rough, but [Name] knew there was nothing to it; it was just how he talked._

"_I made these. Do you want to try one?" She asked, holding out the basket as she looked hopefully up at Kanda._

_He frowned, staring at the nicely wrapped caramels that [Name] had made before. "I don't like sweets."_

_She was dumbfounded; she never knew he didn't like sweets! She sighed and lowered the basket. "Oh…ok, then." She bowed a little then turned around, going to find Lenalee, Lavi and Allen. They'd like some caramels, wouldn't they?_

_After handing them out to the other three exorcists and some finders, she saved some for Jerry since she knew that he'd like some. Afterward, she visited the head chef and gave them to him._

"_Jerry, can I please use your ingredients and stove again?" She asked politely._

_Jerry opened the wrapper and popped a caramel into his mouth, before nodding and smiling. "Yes, please! I'd like more of these caramels! They're really good!" He gushed._

_[Name] smiled, happy that he liked them. "Alright! Thank you, Jerry!"_

_She took out all the ingredients that she needed to make more caramels. She had a little plan in her head – since everyone probably likes sweet foods, like Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui and the others of the Black Order, excluding Kanda, she would make more of the caramels that she handed out before to them. Kanda, on the other hand, didn't like sweets. She had thought long and hard about that throughout the day as she handed the caramels out – what could she make Kanda eat that wasn't sweet, yet was a sweet? She finally had an idea, and now she was putting it into action._

_She was going to make a salt caramel! It was a sweet, yet it wasn't sweet. That was a great idea, what she thought up._

_She placed the ingredients for the salt caramel aside whilst she placed the normal caramel ingredients where she would have easy access. She rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair up into a high ponytail – she was ready._

_Both salt and normal caramels were cooling, in small little bars that were easy to wrap. [Name] was cutting up the paper needed to wrap them up, which was colour-coded for the two different ones. She was going to wrap the salt caramel in blue, whilst the other normal caramel would be the colour gold._

_When she finished cutting, the determined female wrapped up the caramels and placed them in a medium sized basket, ready to distribute. She had finished all the paper, but there were 2 left for each of the caramels. She decided, since she was sort of hungry, that she would try one. The other ones would be left for Jerry._

_She popped it into her mouth, the salt caramel, and the taste of a salty caramel filled her mouth. It wasn't that salty; a refreshing sweetness followed after the saltiness in her mouth disappeared. Nonetheless, it was a good combination._

_She got ready to leave to find the others, taking one of the normal caramels and eating that, leaving two on the tray for Jerry, next to each other._

_[Name] tried to find Kanda, who was walking out of the Chief's room. She smiled, seeing him. This time, she would make sure that he ate it, whether he liked sweets or not._

"_Kanda!" [Name] called._

_Being called, the taller exorcist turned around, seeing [Name] again. He looked at her basket of colourfully labelled sweets. "I said I don't like sweets."_

"_I know, you told me." [Name] said, walking up to Kanda. She got one of the blue wrapped caramels and put it in front of Kanda, holding it out on her palm. "So instead of a normal caramel, I made you a salt caramel. Please, try it. It's nothing like normal caramels, if you've ever tried them."_

_Kanda looked down at the outstretched hand and at the caramel. He looked at [Name], who had a encouraged looked on her face. He sighed, taking the caramel and opening it up, placing it into his mouth._

_[Name] watched carefully as he tasted it, wondering what he thought. Did he like it? Did he not like it?_

"_They're salty." Kanda commented. "But they're sort of sweet." He frowned when eating it._

_[Name] blinked. "You don't like it…?" She asked carefully, hoping that she was wrong._

_He looked at her, chewing the caramel. It was soft, so that it didn't chip his teeth when chewing. "I never said that."_

_[Name] lit up like a light bulb, happy that Kanda didn't hate her caramels. "So you like it?"_

"…_I never said that, either." He turned around and walked off._

_[Name] watched as he went off into another direction. A permanent smile was plastered on her face._

_He had taken the caramel, regardless of whatever he had said before, because she wanted him to, and tried it. Maybe he wasn't that hard after all._

_He was like a salt caramel, salty on the outside, but sweet on the inside._


	4. Lemon Meringue Nea Walker

**Nea Walker**

**Patient Lemon Meringue Pie**

"_[Name]. A Noah can't hide from a Noah. They never can." Nea stopped in front of her, caressing her cheek as he said this. He placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he relinquished the moment. _

_[Name] moved towards him, her hand on top of his hand as it was against her cheek, her eyes closed. "Nea…" She breathed._

_He moved his head back and opened his eyes, staring into her eyes deeply. His fingers moved from her upper cheek to her lips, his thumb on her bottom lip. "Do you think I'll return?" _

_[Name] nodded and smiled at him; a smile that showed sadness behind it. She looked down, holding Nea's hand. "Why did it have to happen this way…?"_

_Nea paused, before breathing in deeply and holding her, hugging her close. He knew, it might be the last time he'd ever hold her. _

_[Name] felt how abruptly that Nea held her, so close, like he was scared. She held him, just as he held her, not letting go._

_But, he let go, before lowering down and leaning toward her, his eyes closing slowly. She felt his lips press against hers, softly, like feathers. He moved back and patted her on the head before turning around, smiling softly at her and walking off into an unknown direction._

_[Name] felt sad, as a tear slid down her left cheek. _

_She made her way back to the house, walking slowly and thinking about several things. Once she entered the house, she was greeted by Nea's older brother, Mana. He peeped his head from the corner and smiled upon seeing her. _

"_[Name]? Where's Nea?" Mana asked._

_She froze upon hearing Nea's name, before looking away. Mana understood quickly, and went to comfort her, hugging her. She appreciated it, happy that he was so kind. _

_She saw a few lemons in front of her, in a small bowl, freshly picked. An image of Nea flashed into her mind._

"_Lemon meringue pie." [Name] spoke. Mana blinked._

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm going to make some lemon meringue pie. Do you want to help?" She asked._

_Mana's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Yes! After all, it's Nea and my favourite."_

_The two of them began to prepare the ingredients to the pie, gathering them and preparing them so that they were ready to just empty and stir. Soon enough, the lemony pie was in the oven, cooking slowly and beautifully browning. _

_After it had finished cooking, she did the finishing preparations, and placed it on the cooling rack, next to a photo of the three of them hugging each other happily, smiling._

_She really hoped he'd come back. After all, it was all the Noah that he was against._

_She would be waiting with her lemon meringue pie, ready to serve._


	5. Jelly Cross Marian

**Cross Marian**

**Bouncing Wine Jelly**

"_[Name]!" Cross Marian shouted, waving around a bottle of alcohol and a glass of wine._

_She was immediately by his side. "Yes, sir? What do you need?" She asked him._

"_Something to eat with alcohol in it…" His head hit against the table and he dozed off, drool seeping onto the table from his mouth._

_[Name] frowned at the sight, but left him to continue with her little job. Apparently she had bumped into Cross Marian one night at the local bar as a waitress; she was serving around a glass of wine when it spilt all over his clothes. She definitely didn't have enough to pay for the clothes or wash them properly since it was a large coat and she did hand washing, so instead, Cross bargained with her that if she was his servant for the entire two days, she would be free of charge. Knowing that it was a good offer, she took it up, but found out that it was the worse that she could ever imagine. She was dead tired after the first 2 hours. He made her run around everywhere, getting this, getting that, making this, making that…it was absolute hell. No wonder he said only two days, instead of a whole month!_

"_Something to eat that had alcohol in it…" [Name] glanced at Cross Marian, a few thoughts going through her mind. She then thought up of one – jelly! Jelly is sweet and yummy, but can be many flavours. All she needed to do was add the alcohol to it and freeze it up, then get it ready to serve with some wines or something else. It was a great idea, she thought._

_Cross's temporary servant began to make it, mixing and melting the jelly crystals in the one bowl and adding alcohol slowly, making a small rectangular tub of it. After finishing up, she shoved it inside the fridge and waited for it to cool and set._

_At that time, Cross had stirred in his sleep, mumbling some random words, "[Name]…make me an alcohol sandwich…" before he moved back to his position before._

_[Name] blinked and sighed. Sometimes Cross was really stupid. Actually, cross that. Extremely stupid._

_There was nobody in the bar right now, so she had free time to do whatever she wanted to do. Thing was, she didn't know what._

"_What to do…" [Name] muttered, looking around. She saw uncleaned plates on the table and mess on the ground. "When did that get there?!" She sighed angrily, before setting her mind to clean everything up._

_She washed and scrubbed, leaving plates sparkling and the floor shining like it had been newly waxed. Around the time when she had finished up, Cross had woken up, opening his eyes as he smelt the cleaning agents._

"_What the hell?!" He mumbled, pushing himself off the table. He found everything sparkling clean and shiny, making him wonder what the hell had happened when he was dozing off. "Oi! [Name]! Where are you?"_

"_Over here." She replied, walking up in front of him, behind the counter that he sat on._

"_Where is my alcohol food?" He half demanded half asked._

_[Name] grinned and walked over to the fridge, taking out of the alcohol jelly that had been set. "I thought you'd say that." She brought it over to him and set it down under his nose, handing him a spoon as well. "Try it. It's jelly, but its alcohol flavoured."_

_Cross eyed the tray suspiciously, then her, before taking the spoon and spooning some out and putting it into his mouth. She watched as he tasted it. His features changed from suspicion to content._

"_Does it taste alright?" [Name] asked._

_Cross shrugged. "It's not trash, to say." He ate another spoonful._

_[Name] smiled. "That's good."_

_She contemplated a different reaction, but this was the one she got. Not very Cross Marian to her, but she guessed that he was like jelly, bouncing back and forth in emotions and feelings._


	6. Ice Cream Tyki Mykk

**Tyki Mikk**

**Mischievous Ice Cream**

_[Name] opened the freezer and looked into it, finding the ice cream container. It was a mild day, with beautiful sunshine and cloudless blue skies. Needless to say, it was a good day. _

_Road popped her head into the kitchen and saw [Name] staring into the freezer, looking for something. "[Name]? What are you looking for?" She asked, walking up next to her._

_She turned around and looked down at her little friend, smiling brightly upon seeing her. "Road! Hi there. I'm trying to find ice cream. I want to eat some." _

"_Duh. Why else would you want to have ice cream?" Road walked in front of [Name] and looked into the fridge, before sighing. "There's no more ice cream. You ate the last one three days ago, didn't you?" She stared at [Name] suspiciously. _

_She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess…I did eat ice cream three days ago. It was pretty yummy…that I ate it all…"_

_Road stared at her in hopelessness before walking out of the kitchen. "Guess we have to buy it, then. [Name]! You're coming with me!" She ordered. _

_[Name] nodded, following after Road. While exiting the mansion, the two of them passed by Tyki. "Where are you two going?" He asked._

"_Going to buy ice cream. Tyki, you come too." Road demanded. _

_Tyki raised an eyebrow and glanced at [Name], who shrugged and smiled. He surrendered and sighed, tagging along. No one could ever say 'no' to Road. Ever. Period._

_Once they reached the ice creamery, Road made Tyki pay for all the ice cream as he was the only one who came with money. _

_They were now walking back to the mansion, holding different flavoured ice creams in their hands. Since the day had progressed, it had become hotter and hotter, but not hot enough to melt their ice creams on the spot. _

_[Name] licked her ice cream, feeling the cool taste on her tongue, good against the hot day. _

"_Can we sit somewhere? It's too hot!" Road complained, walking to the direction of a shaded area. She sat down on a shaded bench, with [Name] sitting next to her and Tyki sitting on her side. _

_They enjoyed their ice creams, nearly finishing. Tyki ate his slowly and glanced around, before noticing that [Name] had some on her cheek. "[Name], there's some on your cheek." He mentioned._

"_Huh? Really—EEK!" [Name] squealed as Tyki licked it off her cheek. He wiped the spot afterwards. _

"_There. No more." Tyki smirked._

_[Name] turned beat red like a tomato, unable to calm down._

_Road pouted looked at Tyki. "What was that for? [Name] isn't yours! She's everybody's!" _

_[Name]'s jaw dropped opened. What made Road assume that she was Tyki's?!_

"_I never said—" Tyki started, trying to defend himself._

"_Tyki, talk to the ice cream." She started to eat her ice cream and didn't let Tyki's talking get to her._

_He turned to [Name]. "I suppose I should say sorry." _

"_You shouldn't, really." [Name] smiled, "You did nothing wrong."_

"…_so you wouldn't mind me doing it again?" Tyki's lips curled up into a smirk. _

"_!"_


	7. Pumpkin Pie Allen Walker

**Allen Walker**

**Cheeky Pumpkin Pie**

"_What?! When?!" [Name] exclaimed, lowering the book that she was reading. _

_Lenalee sighed and rested her hand on the table. "Halloween is in two days," She repeated. "I was thinking that we celebrate it."_

"_How?" [Name] asked._

"_Maybe going around trick or treating?" Lenalee suggested. _

"_Hm…that's just too traditional."_

"_What do you want then?" _

"_How about…a Halloween party?" [Name] recommended. _

_Lenalee shrugged, but nodded. "That could be good. We'd need to organize it really quick, though. It's only two days away!" She pressed her lips together. "We'll throw it at your house? Invite the usual people?" _

_[Name] nodded. "Yup!"_

"_By the way, since it's Halloween, do you mind making your pumpkin pie?" Lenalee asked. _

"_Why not?" [Name] shrugged, "I'll make it, don't worry. I have to, every year. It's a family tradition." _

_The twin tailed female grinned and hugged her friend. "I've always wanted to try it!"_

"_Ok, ok…" _

_With two days left to go, the best friends began to organize at a fast pace, giving out invitations to the usual people who they celebrate everything with. Their good friends Lavi, Allen, Kanda (who didn't want to come, but somehow Lenalee made him), Komui, Miranda and Krory were coming. Marie couldn't make it because he was in Austria celebrating with his family. _

_At home after buying the necessary ingredients, Lenalee was invited over to watch how [Name] made the pumpkin pie, and to be the first to try it. The two of them diligently made the dough, cooked the pumpkin and seasoned it so that it suited their tastes, then they put it into the pie base, before covering it with more dough and putting it into the oven to cook nicely. _

"_That's one done." [Name] tapped her finger against the table._

"_There's more?" Lenalee asked._

"_I don't think there'll be enough for us guys. After all, the guys eat quite a bit." [Name] sighed, "Instead of making more pumpkin pie, though, I think we should make different ones. Like, for example…mitarashi dango pie, or something like that. Soba pie for Kanda; chocolate pie for you; pear pie, Miranda's favourite; if you get my drift." [Name] smiled._

_Lenalee thought for a few seconds. "Do you want to make chocolate brownies? They're sweet and a lot of people love them."_

"_How does that fit the Halloween scheme?" [Name] asked._

"…_it doesn't…" _

_[Name] sighed. "We'll just do it anyway, since it'll be a good cooking experience and we don't know what else to make."_

_On the day of the Halloween party, everyone filed over in costumes; Allen wore a prince costume; Lenalee was a fairy; Kanda didn't dress up; Miranda was a cat and so on. [Name] dressed up as a princess._

_They celebrated and scared each other, before they started their meal, digging in to eat the scrumptious food. Allen grinned when he started to eat the pumpkin pie. It was yummy. Everyone had brought different foods in from their own households so that the food wasn't all piled on top of Lenalee and [Name]._

"_This is a really good pie!" Allen wiped his mouth with a napkin._

_[Name] looked up and smiled, her cheeks becoming pink. It always happened when she got praised for something that she did. Allen looked at her, then thought of an idea. He made his way over and went on one knee, before taking her hand. _

_[Name] blinked and blushed, wondering what was going on. Everyone on the table was silent, they were watching [Name] and Allen._

"_Would you like a dance, my princess?" Allen asked, winking at her._

_[Name]'s face sizzled like a barbequed sausage as she nodded in embarrassment. She stood up with Allen leading the way to the area which was cleared out. But, before they were there, the white haired boy went back and took another slice of the pumpkin pie, bringing it to the dance floor with him. _

_[Name] stared at it, confused. "Huh?"_

"_It's something I like to dance with in my other arm~." Allen said playfully._

_[Name] laughed, before her face went a serious playful. "Allen! Don't tell me you've been seeing another young thing behind my back!"_

_This time, it was Allen's time to blush._

"_It's only pumpkin pie!"_


	8. Custard Tart Lavi & Allen Walker

**Lavi & Allen Walker**

**Creamy Custard Tart**

"_What?! It's Lavi's birthday soon?!" [Name] exclaimed._

_Allen nodded. "That's right. But, I'm not really sure if it really is. But that's what Lavi told me…" _

"_Who cares?! I need to get him a present!" [Name] panicked._

"_H-Hey…why're you getting so panicked?" The white haired boy asked, sweat-dropping slightly._

_[Name] blushed, and sat back down onto her seat. "…Sorry…" _

_Allen grinned. "Well, do you want to buy a cake for him?" He asked._

_[Name] nodded. _

"_We'll go after school, then. It's tomorrow, so we have to go back. Is that fine with you? I'll go with you so that you're not alone."_

"_Yup!"_

_After ordering Lavi's birthday cake after school, they returned the same time the following day and collected the magnificent cake. [Name] held onto it, carefully watching her step. Allen watched her and laughed, seeing how hard she was trying. _

"_Hey, Allen, I want to thank you for coming with me to the cake shop so that I wouldn't be lonely." [Name] said gratefully. _

_Her companion nodded and smiled. "It's alright. That's what friends are for, isn't it?" _

"_Haha, yea—AHHH!" [Name] felt the crack of the concrete beneath her feet, making her fall forwards, with the cake held in her arms. Her eyes widened and she felt a grip around her waist, from Allen. But it was already too late as [Name] felt the cake smash into the side of the box as she was lifted up._

"_Are you alright?" Allen asked, concerned._

_[Name] nodded. "More importantly, what about this cake?! It's smashed into mini clumps…" She mumbled._

_Allen opened the box in [Name]'s arms and checked it, before closing it. "You're right. I don't think that's a birthday cake anymore…"_

"_Dammit! I ruined his birthday! And it's today, too!" [Name] cried, covering her eyes as she felt the frustration fill her veins._

_It wasn't fair that it had to happen today. Of all days, it was today! Not fair, not fair at all!_

_Allen rubbed [Name]'s back soothingly. "Don't worry, [Name] We still have some time before the party. We can buy something else. But, it can't be a cake anymore. All the cake stores are now closed…we can only go to a bakery to get something else."_

_[Name] put her hand down and thought about it quickly, before about to dispose of the cake. Allen stopped her, taking the box from her. "We can still eat it!" _

"_What?! It's already destroyed! How can we eat it?!" _

"_Well, it still tastes alright, so it'll be fine." _

"_Uh…"_

_They rounded the corner and found the pastry shop that Allen was talking about. They entered and looked at the available foods, seeing which one looked best. _

_After a few minutes of looking, [Name] found the one that she wanted. It was a circular shaped tart, beautifully browned and looked oh-so delicious. _

"_This one, Allen!" [Name] pointed to it. Allen walked over and smiled, seeing the nicely made custard tart._

"_We'll get this one, with cream too, please!"_

_Happy at last, the two of them began to go to Lavi's party, holding their custard tart with whipped cream around it in an orderly fashion. _

"_Happy birthday, Lavi!" [Name] and Allen exclaimed as the door opened for them. Lavi grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed and happy at the same time. _

"_Come in, come in! Everybody's waiting!" He moved out of the way and let them in. Allen and [Name] moved in and into the dining room, where they set down the tart and cut it. Lavi sat down onto the table and smiled upon seeing the tart. _

"_Is that for me?!" He exclaimed in happiness._

_Allen and [Name] nodded. _

"_Here, have the first slice." [Name] gave the first cut slice to Lavi and everybody watched as he ate. But, instead of eating it first, he waved [Name] over, which she obliged. _

"_Yes?" She asked._

"_Say ahh~~" Lavi gushed, imitating a mother feeding a child. [Name] blushed, not knowing what to do. When Lavi saw her hesitating, he laughed. "I was just kidding! Don't worry!"_

_[Name] sat back in her own seat and looked down, trying to steam off._

_Allen watched her and laughed; she was so cute like this, just because of a custard tart._

_Oh yeah…what happened to the other cake? Allen wondered._


	9. Creme Brulee Kanda Yu

**Kanda Yu**

**Crème Brulee of the Soba**

"_Why don't you like sweet things?" [Name] asked Kanda out of curiosity._

"_Because they taste sweet." He replied, continuing on his path._

"_Duh, Kanda! Of course they're sweet! That's why they're called sweets…" [Name] sighed. _

"_Stop following me." Kanda said, an annoyed tone in his voice._

"_Ok." [Name] went off into another direction, quickly finding her way to the kitchen where Jerry resided. "Jerry?" _

"_Yes?" Jerry's head popped in front of hers._

"_Can you help me make a soba tasting crème brulee? And a normal one for the others?" She asked._

_Jerry smiled and nodded. "Of course! How many are you planning to make?" _

"_Um…enough for me and my friends; is all." [Name] spoke. _

"_Alright! But, we have to get ready for a tough time! You haven't cooked much before, have you?" Jerry asked, letting [Name] enter the kitchen. _

_She shook her head. "No, not really. That's why I'm seeking your help, Jerry. You're a friend, too, so you're getting some."_

"_Of course I am." Jerry gave an apron to the female. "Come on, let's start."_

_Later, the smell of delicious food wafted around the Black Order, attracting Lavi, Allen and Lenalee as they heard that [Name] was there._

"_[Name]?" Lenalee called. _

"_Yes?" She replied, coming out with a few crème brulees. Lenalee looked at them and smiled._

"_Are you making something?" She asked. [Name] nodded._

"_Crème brulee," She said, "I'm nearly finished, so please wait."_

_The three of them waited in front of the kitchen, watching as [Name] worked to make the sweet treat. They saw her put something strange into another one, which she kept separate from the others._

_A long haired man walked through the doors of the cafeteria, going to get something. He saw the three crowded around the opening of the kitchen where Jerry served the Black Order workers, and people around looking that way, a smile gracing their features._

_Kanda walked over there, smelling the light sweet smell that overcame his senses as he made his way closer. He looked over Allen, who was leaning on the counter, and saw [Name] working and cooking._

"_What's she doing there?" He asked. _

"_Making crème brulees." Lavi replied._

"_Whatever." Kanda turned around, about to walk away. _

"_Wait! Kanda!" [Name] shouted, catching Kanda's attention. _

_He turned around and looked at her, expectant. _

_[Name] got the crème brulee that she made just for Kanda, and held it in her hands. "Kanda, please have this!" She got a spoon as well._

"_I said I didn't like sweets." He repeated._

"_I know you said that, but please, just try this!" She insisted. _

_Kanda looked at her with a long stare, but took the food item and silverware, trying it on the spot. His eyebrows rose at the unique taste, feeling the taste of soba noodles in it._

_The group watched intently, wondering what he found it to taste like. Kanda stared at [Name]. _

"_Is it alright?" She asked._

"_It tastes weird, like soba. But it isn't sweet." Kanda commented. _

"_I know. I planned to make nit not sweet and like something that you really liked. Really! I think it turned out pretty well." [Name] grinned._

"…_think what you want." Kanda said, giving an empty crème brulee dish and spoon back to [Name]._

_She smiled, placing the empty dish inside and handing out the normal brulees to the others. _

"_That's Kanda's not as mean as you think." Jerry commented, smiling at [Name]._

_She nodded. "Yes, he isn't. Not at all."_

_Jerry sensed something there, but ignored it. He giggled to himself and got back to eating his crème brulee._


	10. Chocolate Allen Walker

**Allen Walker**

**Fragrant Chocolate**

"_I want a chocolate fountain for my birthday~!" [Name] stretched backwards as a happy sigh escaped her lips. _

"_Really? Then we have the same tastes then." Allen grinned._

"_Huh? I thought you liked mitarashi dango. Shouldn't you be getting a mitarashi dango million year supply?" [Name] asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as she kidded with her friend._

_Allen shrugged, his grin going into a smile. "I don't know! I want to try and eat from a chocolate fountain though. They sound pretty cool! I'm sure everyone else would too, like Lenalee. She loves chocolate." Allen commented, remembering what his friend liked. _

"_Have you ever wondered what everything would taste like if it was chocolate? But had the same texture as the things, just with the taste of chocolate? Like, chocolate noodles?" The female looked up at the ceiling._

_Allen laughed, waving his hand up and down as he thought of the guy that called him 'moyashi'. "Don't you think that's going a bit too far? For chocolate, I mean? I want to know what it tastes like but Kanda would probably kill me…"_

"_Why?" _

"_Because then he'd have to eat it too."_

"_He could always chance options."_

"…"

"_Allen's an idiot~!" [Name] teased, poking her tongue out. _

_Allen blew up his cheeks and stared at [Name] with an annoyed face. He only knew she was kidding, but they liked to toy with each other._

"_Oh yeah! Speaking of chocolate…" [Name] looked around her bag and took out two long chocolate bars, handing one to Allen. "Here. I bought them this morning because I was hungry, but I think it'll be enough if I ate one."_

_Allen smiled happily. "Thanks, [Name]! I was just thinking about buying some food~."_

"_No prob." She tried opening it with one hand, but didn't manage to rip it down the side, so she tried two, which opened it, but at a cost. The chocolate bar, from the force exerted to open the wrapper, popped out and went into the flower jar, where the newly cut roses were kept. _

"…_my chocolate…" [Name] mumbled, frowning slightly._

_Allen saw her disappointment, and remembered that he hadn't opened his. He opened it carefully to avoid what happened to [Name]'s, and broke it in half, giving [Name] one half._

"_Here." He smiled._

_[Name] pointed to it, blinking a few times. "…Are you sure?" She asked._

_Allen nodded. "Sure. Take it."_

_[Name] smiled and took it, chewing it with pleasure as she tasted the chocolaty bar, taking away her senses. _

_When they finished, Allen checked the time in his phone, seeing that it was time for him to go. He stood up and went to hug [Name]. "I'm going now, [Name]. I'll see you next week, ok?" He gave her a light kiss on the forehead before he went, waving and smiling. _

_[Name] was surprised, touching her forehead lightly and looking dazed of some sort, staring out the window. _

"_Yes…"_

_If Allen was a sweet, he'd definitely be chocolate._


	11. Tiramisu Tyki Mikk

**Tyki Mikk**

**Sunny Tiramisu**

_[Name] dipped the biscuits in chocolate instead of coffee, since she didn't like the taste of coffee as much as chocolate. Placing them onto a round baking paper lined tin, she put many on top of each other, until it reached the top of the tin. _

_Placing it into the preheated oven, she set the timer to the allocated time and waited, reading a book in the kitchen whilst making some coffee and chocolate flavoured whipped cream in the last 5 minutes. _

_Taking out the cake that had finished baking in the oven, she placed it onto the cooling rack, waiting for it to cool down so that she could cut it in half and spread the whipped cream. She continued reading, her eyes scanning the page and taking in every word that she saw._

_An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her in in a comfortable, yet seductive, way. [Name] kept on reading, feeling the man's chin rest lightly on her shoulder as he read along with her. "I was looking for you."_

_[Name] turned around slightly, greeting the man with a kiss on the lips. "Hey, Tyki."_

_Tyki smirked, his eyes trailing over to the cooling tiramisu cake. "So this was what you were doing?" He asked._

_She nodded, removing the man's hands from her waist, putting her book down. She took the cake off the cooling rack and placed it onto a white plate, getting a knife and cutting it straight it half, horizontally, before filling it with cream. _

_[Name] cut two slices for Tyki and herself, decorating it nicely so that it looked restaurant quality. She placed a small spoon on the sides, then handed one plate to her love. "Here, Tyki. Tiramisu."_

_The older man took it and began to eat, licking his lips when some left over cream was on them. He tasted the components of the recipe – chocolate, chocolate, more chocolate, cream and coffee. _

"_This is good." He praised, taking another bite. _

_[Name] smiled, moving to an area that they could sit at, whilst watching the sunny outside world. Tyki joined her, and the two of them ate happily, with the sky's rainbow in the background. _


End file.
